Venatrix
by IslaTheAwkwardChild
Summary: OC/Van Helsing. I wrote this many, many, maaaaany years ago. Takes place in current times with a twist at the end (More will be published, if you want me to continue. TRUST ME. It will blow your mind.) Feed back? :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memory lane.

The freezing air whipped my golden hair about with a movement that reminded me of tendrils. I shivered as I pulled my gray coat around me tighter. The late fall leaves were an ugly brown that crunched under my boots. The only source of light in the dank alley way was the glow of the full moon. I love the night, but I rarely go walking around town in such of time, but I had promised a friend to drop off a letter to a house in secret. I stopped in front of a small little cottage adorned with wind chimes. The letter is merely a love letter that my best friend, Abigail, was too shy to deliver. She asked of me to deliver it when there are no people around. Sadly, in this town that is at night. Don't be fooled, I do love the night, but tonight felt different. _The things I do for friends._ I quickly slipped the letter under the door and briskly made my way back to where I came from.

"Jeez…" I mumbled as I pulled on my scarf in annoyance. The wind picked up as I rounded the corner on the cobblestone sidewalk. I inhaled sharply as I caught a scent of wet dog_. The poor thing is somewhere freezing outside in this weather. Wait. There aren't any dogs over in this area. This is the business district._ I almost quickened my pace when I reasoned that it could be a stray. For the past month there has been bodies turning up. The mortician on the news would say each one seems to be mauled by a rather large dog. _Perhaps a Great Dane?_ I paused as I reached the pub. I jerked my head to my left. There stood a man completely dressed in black. He wore a black duster completed with a wide brimmed black hat that almost resembles a cowboy hat. _I haven't seen one of those hats since I was transferred from the University of Wyoming over here to the University of Dundee for a five-month student exchange._ It is a charming fishing town and I have only been here a month and have already made great friends. The man turned and looked at me. His face was hidden in the shadow of his hat, but I could see his lips. He smiled a little, but not in an unfriendly matter. I mimicked his greeting and nodded. The air around him was mysterious, but dangerous in way that I found strange. I didn't feel threatened, but I was wary of his presence. He tipped is hat downward as a response and quickly and soundlessly strode away. I felt goose-bumps form on my neck, but I ignored them as I made my way down an ally soundlessly too.

"Dang it!" I whispered to myself as I stepped in a puddle of clear liquid. I knelt down to examine what I've stepped in. I pulled out one of my pens I always keep handy from my pocket. I dipped it into the puddle and slowly pulled out. It stretched like syrup. _Strange._ I eyed it as it slowly dripped. _Slugs? No, there is too much of it and no trail._ I gagged as the stench of it that invaded my nostrils. I was out right rank and disgusting. It smelled of rotting… flesh. My eyes grew wide I quickly dropped my pen into the slightly bubbling puddle. I stood up quickly and covered my mouth. I suppressed a gag. _No way am I going to use that pen again._ I briskly skirted my way around it. With every step of my right foot I shook it trying to fling off the mysterious liquid without getting it on my skinny jeans. I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a distant howl. _A wolf! They have wolves here?_ I was now jogging. I've seen what wolves do to cattle and it isn't pretty. A lump formed in my throat as I realized. _That's what's killing those people_. Well I'm not going to be the next one. I felt eyes on me. I quickened my jog as I clutched my pocketknife_. It isn't much, but it is better than nothing._ I heard distant sound of pads connecting to the cold stone road. I was now in a full on sprint. My heart was about to explode. I was getting clammy and cold_. I am not going to be killed today! If I'm going down it is too. No more victims._ I jerked my head around to see if it was behind me. _Nothing is there!_ I could feel its eyes on me though. _This wasn't a wolf. It can't be._ It felt ravenous, excited, and… intelligent. I could hear it's huffing. It grew closer and more rapid. It was deep and it echoed in my mind. My heartbeat has slowed. _Now is not the time to panic._ I closed my eyes, as I was getting closer to the end of the long ally of the storage buildings.

"You're the hunter not it." I silently whispered. I opened my eyes to see I was close to open ground_. Yes! _I was almost free. _If I could make it there might be some one who can help. _A huge mass slammed into the ground. I halted automatically with it's impact causing a tremor in the pavement causing it crack. The splintering of the ground ended right before me feet. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. It slowly stood up to its full height. _This is no wolf. This is no man._ The beast's course dark brown hair stuck out at different angles all over its giant body. The smell of decaying flesh and… wet dog hit my like a huge wave. Its large claws gleamed in the moonlight. Its head blocked the moon. I stepped back with my mouth agape. Its eyes were amber and showed no humanity in them, only animalistic hunger. My heart stopped when it revealed it's snarling teeth accompanied by two elongated canines. A deep growl escaped its throat. I nearly stumbled back. _This is not possible._

"Werewolf…" I breathed in horror. It took a menacing and loud step closer. I jumped back and instinctively whipped out my knife. It yanked its head back in surprise of my movement or my speed. It responded with a loud growl and hunch over ready to pounce.

"Leave. Me. Alone." I growled back with fake courage as I hunched over as well. Drool slowly dripped from its fangs_. That is what the liquid was._ I shuddered a little. It's ears pricked forward. _What did it hear?_ I was tempted to turn around when it without warning lunged. Without thinking I instantly flew forward and glided over the ground through its legs. I rolled to my feet in a crouched position. The monster spun around with rage radiated off it in waves. It ran on all fours at me now like a crazed ox. I leapt to my left as it swiped at me with it's left paw. In mid-leap I swung my right arm. Adrenaline was pumping through my whole body. I saw that I had blood on my knife and glanced up. I gasped when it was suddenly on top off me crushing my lungs. Its face was only inches from mine and only held back by my forearm pressing on its throat. The beast's eyes were ablaze with white-hot animalistic fury. My eyes widen as I saw that I had made a nasty gash on the demon's neck. It bled nearly black blood profusely all over me. The warm liquid was now soaking into my wool coat. It pressed closer to my face gnashing its gruesome teeth. Snarling and roaring viciously it was only inches from my face. _No! I can't be killed yet or worse turned. _With sudden strength of survival instinct I managed to kick it in the torso. That blow sent it into the opposite wall. I scurried up against the wall behind me.

" How… how did I?" I trembled in shock_. It's not a good time to figure that out yet. Just be grateful. _My knife laid to the right about two feet away. I snatched it up as I slid up the wall into an awkward stance trying to gather myself mentally. The beast slowly did the same. It eyed me with its predatory gaze as if it were re-estimating me. I stifled a shudder. It hunched over again with a smirk. _Wait! A smirk? This thing wasn't mindless. It was enjoying this. _Rage now boiled my blood. My friends back home knew one thing about me for sure. I have a nasty temper. I ground my teeth together. A disgusted snarl slowly formed on my face.

"Come get some." I growled with poison dripping off of every word. It growled as well. It leapt high into the air with his fangs shining in the moonlight. Before I could register what just happened a gloved hand jerked me on the shoulder, pulling me to the left into something hard. It covered my face and rendered me blind. I heard an almost deafening bang close to me. I pulled my head to see what was going on. I saw the werewolf was twitching on the ground violently. There was a long arm outreached in a black sleeve holding a large handgun. I quickly looked up to see half a face. His eyes were hidden in the shadow of his hat. My eyes widen. _His lips!_ Surrounded my stubble framed with a chiseled jaw_. It's the stranger! The man!_ His arm slowly lowered when the werewolf stopped thrashing. He looked down at me, but I still could not see his eyes. I jerked back in shock. He dropped his arm and let me stumble back. It was difficult trying to keep my jaw from dropping. Let alone keep a straight face. Adrenaline still plagued my system, but I managed to not tremble. I only had one thing on my mind. One thing.

"Who are you?" I panted from the ordeal. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could tell he was studying me. I let the expression of annoyance flash across my face. His lips slowly parted.

"Were you bitten?" His deep voice caught me of guard. It was strong, but cool and raspy a little. I bit my lip.

"You didn't answer my question." I retorted. I glanced back at the body._ Aren't they supposed to revert back into human form? _I shook my head and silently thanked God that it didn't. _I don't want to see a dead guy anytime soon. Especially if it was somebody I knew from here. _

"Nor have you answered mine." He coolly replied. _Who is this guy?_

"First asked. First answered." I bit my tongue. He paused with an annoyed sneer. I couldn't help, but to feel some triumph with his reaction.

"Bob." _Well, there went that triumph_. "Were you bitten or not?" He said with a bit of a snarl.

"No." I flatly stated. I pulled down the collar of my jacket to show him.

"How can you be so sure?" His voice had a hint of an uncertainty that was almost completely masked by annoyance.

"Well, I'm not thrashing about with foam at my mouth." His mouth was now a angered frown. He turned around on his heel and strode the opposite direction. Startled, I flinched at his sudden movements. A sudden thought reared its ugly head. _Would he actually kill me if I were bitten? Good_. I glanced at the corpse. _I don't want to become a monster. _I started to jog to him. His duster waved in the wind gracefully.

"What about the body? And your real name please?" I was about four feet away when he just barked over his shoulder.

"I have it under control. Go home kid. Get cleaned up and forget this. Nobody will believe you about this." _He was right, but I wasn't going to tell. _

"I wasn't even going to talk about this." I stopped in my tracks. He tensed up, but kept walking. I let out a huff of breath. He pulled out a device and pressed a button. It looked like a signaler. _What in the world?_ I froze. I slowly turned around by instinct. The werewolf was slowly getting up. _Not possible._ I followed its gaze. It eyed the stranger. In the beast's eyes was a whirlpool of hatred and vengeance. I spun around.

"Watch out!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. I was suddenly thrown out of the way by the demon. I crashed hard into the wall. I coughed violently with eyes watering. I felt hot pain on my spine. I rolled to my side in agony. I could see that the man was pinned under the behemoth. He had the look of a raged hunter on his face. He swung at it with a silver stake, but it threw it aside with its paws smoking from the contact of silver. It was an inch from the man's neck now and only kept at bay by the stranger pushing up on its neck. The pistol was a couple of yards away from me. I stood up awkwardly and snatched it up. I glanced at the two fighting. _It's now or never._ I dashed over at such a speed that the beast was surprised at as well. I placed my free hand onto its neck and threw it. _How did I?_ I shook my head. The stranger stood up at my side. The animal was against the wall roaring, but not attacking just yet. I raised my arm slowly aimed. It lunged forward as I pulled the trigger. The corpse went limp onto the ground and laid back on the wall. I dropped the gun and started to violently shake. Heaps of fur started to fall off like rotted flesh. All that was left was a man topped by auburn hair with two potato-sized holes in him. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit. I fell to my knees. _I'm a murderer._ I couldn't look away. _I killed him._ I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I jerked away. My eyes were threatening to start pouring.

"I killed him…" I uttered softly. I looked up to him. His eyes were silver and showed pity. The breeze blew his dark and long wavy hair. _He feels familiar._

"You didn't. It was the monster you killed. The man in him has long since been dead." He helped me up. I slowly quit trembling uncontrollably. _Do I know him?_ I knew he is right_. But… I don't know._ He grabbed my wrist when two white vans and a black hummer showed up. Men in white full body suits started to clean up the blood and bagged the body. The stranger started to drag me to the hummer. I yanked away.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"We need to go now." He warned. He continued to drag me again. I pulled away once more.

"To where?" I snapped. Without warning a wave of nausea washed over me. I stumbled. He stepped forward alarmed.

"Somewhere safe." There was searing pain on the back of my head, my back, and my left arm that I used to throw the werewolf with. The limb was burning and limp. _That's not good._ He reached for me, but I backed away.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I just saved your life?" He retorted.

"I recall that it was I that save you." I growled. Another wave of pain and nausea infected every fiber of my being. I lurched forward. He caught me with ease_. Damn him._ I tried to pull away with what pride I still had left. He smirked at my behavior. His presence made me want to relax, but I told myself not to.

"Sorry, but you have to come with me."

"To hell I won't" I nearly lost my temper. He shrugged and pulled me close to where I could feel his pecks and biceps flex. _What the heck? This guy made of stone?_

"What are you doing-?" I halfway yelled when a fog shot into my face from his sleeve. I coughed like crazy. The vapor made my eyes water and made me horribly dizzy.

"What the?" I yelled. "What is that?" I choked out as I pressed my hands onto is chest in a feeble attempt to get away.

"Chloroform." He nonchalantly replied. I stiffened up like board.

"What?" I shrieked while he just chuckled. I started to pound onto his chest angrily and called him every word I could think of. My vision got black around the edges. He just simply lifted me up like nothing and put me over his shoulder. The last thing I could remember was the man looking down at me amused from the passenger seat as I laid in the back seats.

I felt a nudge on my elbow as I glanced up. The sensation jerked me out of my horrific memory.

"Hello? Earth to Isla." The red headed friend of mine waved her tan hand in front of my face. I shook my head from the sudden stir.

"Oh sorry Coco. Just day dreaming." I smiled faintly. She squinted her eyes and sipped on her mug in a humorous fashion.

"Anyways… Want to come tonight?" She tilted her head and awaited for my answer.

"Um… go where?" I blink.

"Ugh! You weren't listening!" She waved her arms in the air in an overly dramatic way.

"Can you repeat it? Sorry." I smiled sheepishly. I scanned the café for any signs of unusual things. Ever since that day I always find myself doing this.

"A new club just opened up on the south side of Paris. I got the job there as the bartender and I want you to come with me on my first day." He thick French accent made my lips twitch with amusement.

"You need an escort?" I chuckled into my cup of chai. The air in here was heavy with the perfume of roasted coffee and fresh bread.

"Yes. Will you come please?"

"I don't know. I'm not the type of person to go clubbing." I shrugged as I took a long sip of my steamy drink. I slowly inhaled the delicious scent of my treat.

"Please." She batted her big brown eyes. _Man! Why did she have to pull out that tactic? _I squirmed for a moment.

"Ok! When? Where?" I softly slammed my fist into the wooden table in defeat.

"At the 'Baiser Roux'. I'll pick you up at 9:00 at night. Wear something classy, but not too classy. Ooh! And dark! That will make you fit in!" She clasped her hands together in excitement. I have only been here for two months and I have to go out in the dark once more. I have avoided the night with all my might ever since the church hid me here for my own protection. I flexed my left bicep instinctively. Every muscle in my arm had been torn when I threw that werewolf off that man, Gabriel. With the blue syringes my armed healed up fast and perfectly. I just ended my treatment about three weeks ago.

"Great…" I murmured.

"I can't believe it! Isla Murray in a dress! It has been impossible for me to get you in one!" She squealed and I rolled my eyes.

"Who said I was going to wear a dress?" I smirked mischievously when I took one last swig of my refreshment. I scanned the area once more to see if I could spot anything. _Nothing. Good. _Coco pouted and flipped back her scarlet died hair back. Her almond eyes glowered at me. Her black mini skirt was hiked up to her mid-thigh and her deep violet ruffled top plunged down showing a bit too much for my taste.

"Wait… You don't own a dress do you?" She pursed her purple painted lips as she leaned over the table to examine me like a puzzle. Her black eyeliner winged off her plum dusted lids. Her red hair was parted into two high and curled piggy tails.

"Nope." I shook my head. She jumped to her high heeled feet and squealed with excitement. Her action caught the whole store's attention. I ducked my bright red face downwards in embarrassment.

"Shopping spree!" She shouted joyously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who's that?

I glowered at the fitted dress on me. It is a sonic blue strapless that stopped at mid-thigh, but the only reason why it stopped there is because I had to beg Coco to let it be at least there. The fabric was shiny and flared out some at the hips. The torso was tight, but I convinced her to let it be modest and have it stop right above the slightest showing of cleavage. It was rather simple, but the high heels boosted it up a lot. The shoes were jet black with intricate straps and silver spikes poking from the back of the heel.

"You look fabulous!" Coco applauded. She pressed her black manicured nail to her violet lips. "You need these." She disappeared into her closet. She had decided to pick me up an hour earlier to dress me up like a Barbie. I stared in surprise of how good she was with hair. My hair was slicked back into a sleek ponytail and my eyes are heavily lined with charcoal liner and my already black lashes were lifted up with a good dose of mascara. Some blue that matched my dress barely winged out and faded into my pale skin.

"Here we go!" She chirped as she returned and placed a delicate chain covered in sparse and long silver spikes that rested on my collarbones. She handed me matching earrings and I obediently put them on. I pursed my soft pink lips. _All this blue sure makes my eyes pop even more. _

"This look sure makes me look…" I shrugged. Coco smoothes out her skintight lime green skirt. Her matching tube top was completely covered in sparkles and sequins.

"Hot! Sexy! A woman?" She interjected with a playful smile and I blush.

"Come on! Let's head out before I change my mind." I waved my arms in the air comically. She hops to her red pump shoes and leads me out of her apartment. _She must really be nervous. _

"Ok! Let's get there early!" She shouts in her thick accent and pumps her ring-studded fist in the air while I shake my head with a snicker. We slid right into her canary yellow bug and take off immediately. I stared out the window as Coco blabbed on about how nervous she is. Goosebumps rose up on my neck when I noticed the pearly moon beyond the gray clouds. _Please don't let anything happen tonight. _My mind relaxed and floated off into the not too distant memory even though I wish it were.

A man in a long and billowed red suit strode through the doors of the large stone room. I sat there in a wooden chair in the middle of the empty area. I glanced up at the tall man to my right sporting a fitted black dress shirt and pants. His shirt is wrinkled and not tucked in with the collar unbuttoned. He continued to stare at the angry elder with an unreadable face.

"What have you done Gabriel?" The man snapped as he stopped abruptly in front of me. I shifted my aching arm to a more comfortable position in my sling_. Gabriel?_

"Saved a life. You know it's in my job description." The dark haired man shrugged sarcastically. The old man sneered, raised his untamed and sharply arched brows.

"I mean her!" He shouted in his thick Italian accent as he pointed his shaking finger at me.

"I'm right here! Continue to talk about me in such a manner I will bite off your finger." I growled that seethed with anger and annoyance. They pair almost jumped, but instead stared at me in momentary shock. I clenched my fist and glared at the rude ancient one.

"Bah! Take her to the injury ward for her injections." He waved away my bark. He turned around with his cloak trailing behind.

"What is going on here?" I demanded to the man that I found out was named Gabriel.

"Nothing you need to know about." He latched onto my good arm and hauled me up. A younger man came rushing in. He wore a brown tunic and fumbled with a stack of papers.

"Ah! Helsing!" The gray haired lad franticly waved at us. _Helsing_?_ Gabriel Helsing? _I pondered.

"Nick?" Helsing crossed his arms expectantly.

"Um. It's Nicholas, but any way. Here are her documents and protection papers." Nicholas handed the stack to him. Helsing grimaced.

"Documents?" I raised a brow.

"Yes. By the church you are now under our witness protection. You are to be transferred to Paris, France as soon as you are fit for travel." Nicholas nodded.

"Wait? What?" I gaped. Helsing pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You are going to live in Paris until you are deemed safe. Until then you will keep your first name to lessen confusion, but you will lose your last name. You will be Isla Ortiz. Your background of speaking Spanish will help your story of being from Spain." Helsing stated it simply. My jaw dropped.

"And you are to never speak of what you saw and who we are." The silver head finished. "For your safety and protection." He wiggled his finger like a grandfather would.

"How long will I have to do this?" I gulped. _I won't be able to talk to my friend or anyone that I knew before. _The short man shrugged.

"We don't know." Helsing looked down at me with his gray eyes.

"We're here!" Coco slammed on the brakes and shook me out of my revelry. I blinked and looked out my window. A rather large building between two brick ones glowed with neon lights with loud pulsating music vibrating the car. The building is completely painted black on the outside and purple lights glowed through the windows.

"Baiser Roux…" I murmured as I read the scarlet cursive letters that shine on top of the club.

"Come on! Hurry up." Coco was already outside opening the car door for me. I reluctantly step out onto the damp cobblestone and followed after the bubbly girl. We bypassed the long line of eager young people and greeted a behemoth of a bouncer.

"She's with me." Coco put on her serious face and showed him her employee ID. He nodds and removed the velvet rope and let us pass. I scurry right behind the socially excelled lady. I nervously dodge the drunken and sweaty partygoers. Coco noticed my discomfort and reassuringly grabbed my hand with her tan one and led us to the large circular center bar.

"Coco! Baby!" A puny man of African roots threw his arms up in celebration.

"Claude!" She squealed and leaned over the counter. They hugged each other warmly. Claude looks at me in surprise.

"Is this the famous Isla?" He chirped over the deafening music. I nodded with a shy smile.

"Yep!" My friend pulled me to her side with a triumphant grin.

"Girl! If I wasn't interested in guys I would so date you!" He wiggled his finger. He pulled me into a hard squeeze and patted my back. I giggled and hugged him back.

"He's gay?" I mouthed to Coco. She nodded with a wink. Claude pulled away.

"It's nice to meet you, Claude." I hollered in a friendly manner over the noise.

"Same to you, Baby Girl!" He hopped to the beat of the song. "My shifts over! Time to get to work Coco!" My friend whooped and went behind the counter.

"All right! Can I get your drink sir?" She faced a patron. The short man squeezed out from behind the tight space behind the counter and skipped over to me.

"Take good care of my Baby, honey!" He winked as he loosened his polka dot tie. Claude pumped his fist with a howl and disappeared into the sea of people. I laughed and took a seat over next to where Coco was serving.

"What can I get you, miss?" She smiled ear to ear ash she emphasized the last word.

"A non-alcoholic drink if you could." I beamed at her joke.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. If you get some drinks too, who would drive you home?" I stuck out my tongue. The red head shrugged and poured me a glass of some sort of soda. I took a sip and sighed. I observed the rolling wave of people on the dance floor. I arched a brow at how much fun the people are having. _Oh yeah, packed into a crowd of sweaty drunks is the best way to go_

_. _I chuckled and took another gulp of my fizzy refreshment. My eyes scanned the VIP tables in the back for any sort of danger. My turquoise eyes fell upon a tall figure in the back. I couldn't tell if it was male or female. _Must be a man. It's too tall to be a chick. _I had felt eyes on me ever since I took my seat here, but for some reason it feels like it is coming from him. _Whoever it is. _My eyes narrowed as I watched a large, but elegant hand that was barely darker than mine hold up a wine glass full of crimson liquid. _Do I know him? So familiar_.The shadow that hid him only revealed his clean-shaven jaw and mouth. His lips curled up into a friendly and pleasant smile that showed his perfectly white teeth. I could see the outline of his head nodding. I was stunned for a moment by his polite gesture. I smiled kindly at him and raised my glass in hello.


End file.
